


I'm not scared anymore

by Fullofimagination2020



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullofimagination2020/pseuds/Fullofimagination2020
Summary: How Fallon and Liam reacted to the prenup. Based off Season 3 episode 20.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I'm not scared anymore

**Author's Note:**

> If you do in up liking this be sure to leave a kudo and a comment with feedback. Thank you.

Liam woke up to the sound of screaming, then "No, no…" Fallon mumbles. "You said you loved me…" Fallon whispered while crying in her sleep. "Fallon.." Liam said while waking his fiance up. "Fallon." Liam repeated. 

Fallon open her eyes and turn over to her. "Hey…" Liam said to her. The couple haven't said anything since Fallon had gotten back from her trip. They instead slept it off. Which now, the two were starting to realize was a mistake.

"Liam?" Fallon whispered. "I'm right here." Liam said while rubbing her back as she cried a little. "I'm sorry." Fallon whispered. "No, I am." Liam said softly to her. "I need to tell you something." Fallon told him. Liam nodded at her for her to continue. 

"When we got into that big fight I made a prenup…" Fallon started to say. "What?" Liam asked her. "Before you get mad at me. I know it was wrong." Fallon said. Liam was quiet for a moment to think of the right words to say. 

"I'm scared." Fallon admitted to him. "Of what, Fallon?" Liam asked her softly. "Of Marriage. I mean you seen our family.I'm scared of what we could become, but I have lost you several times. I am scared of losing you again." Fallon said while looking down and playing with his thumbs.

"Hey,Fal. Look at me." Liam whispered. "I came to bed because I knew you and I have to talk things through eventually. But a prenup is a big thing. Every fight is going to have something that makes us scared." Liam told her.

"But we have to learn how to handle things, because even if we have been dealing with all the fighting for two years… marriage is going to be forever." Liam said softly to her. "I guess the prenup was extreme. I just wish we could get married without everyone hearing our vows." Fallon whispered to him. "I have an idea." Liam said while jumping out of bed.

"What?" Fallon said. "Bring your vows and the prenup." Liam told her. "Ok.." Fallon said as she got up. "Oh and um wear what you had on the bench that day." Liam told her.

Thirty minutes later, Fallon and Liam were at the courthouse. "We aren't really getting married here again, are we?" Fallon asked him. "No." Liam told her as he took her hand.

"This isn't like getting married because legally this isn't it. But I thought we could say our vows. Everything else will be in our wedding. But right now, I want to promise each other, with what we wrote in our vows." Liam told her. 

"Ok.." Fallon said with a soft chuckle. "I'll go first." Liam told her. Fallon nodded at him. 

"Fallon, since the day I met you. I knew you were something special. I saw a beautiful woman on a bench crying. I didn't know who you really were but man I am so glad I came over to you. They say when you find the one, you will do anything for them. I think we managed to achieve that statement.

When I first kissed you, it was powerful. I had plenty of kisses in the past but never as powerful as that one. When we were at my Laura's and you told her off when I couldn't. I knew I needed you. When I first said I am in love with you. I knew it for a long time because truth is I been in love with you since we first met.

I am in love with the way you always fight for what you believe in. I love the way your perfume smells on me even though you been gone for hours or how steal my bacon in the morning. I love how you spoil a ending of a book for me. But most of all, I love how you never gave up on me even though I couldn't remember you. 

I love how much you fight for your family, how much you continue to show your family that you will work hard for them. Because that's who you are, you constantly show what's it like to be the best daughter to Alexis and Blake. How to be the best daughter to Steven, Adam, and Sam since he is basically a brother. 

When I first met you, you were broken by several things. I was broken by several things as well but together we took that brokeness and brought it together to heal.

And Fallon Carrington, that's what it is going to be like for now til forever. We are going to constantly show each other, new things but no matter how hard or broken life will get. You are the one I want to wake up to in the morning, and to find out who we are day by day, and year by year.

This chemistry we have is forever real and I can't wait to see what our future holds. I promise to hold you through the good and bad, through everything. Because that's what true love is always about." 

Liam said to Fallon who was now crying. She had spent hours as a teenager feeling unlove by everyone even by Steven. She craved all of this when she was little, now here she is with Liam. Who shown her all that love to her even when she is insane.

Fallon quickly wiped her tears away but before she could do anything she kissed him. 

"Liam Ridley, there was a time where I was scared to lose you." Fallon said, as she began to read the paper. But then she put it down, shaking her head.

"In fact, Just thirty minutes ago I was terrified of losing you. When I wrote that prenup I was scared for a lot of reasons. Scared to lose you, scared one day you will realize I am more than a bitch than you realize right now. But you always show me love. You have been like that. 

When I was a teenager, I crave my parent's love and attention. But somehow you managed to give me so much more than I have ever gotten from my family. You always amazed me by your words and your actions. You seen me at my breaking points, but somehow you continue to love this insane bitch. 

I don't know what the future holds,Liam. That's what I am so scared of. But somehow, I know you will be my partner in crime in whatever life brings us. So thank you. Thank you for holding me throughout this chapter of us. 

They say when you find true love you just know. Well, I didn't know for a long time, but somehow you did. It took me a while to know because I was scared. I was scared if I knew you, then would leave because that's what everyone does in my life. 

Thank you for not leaving me. Thank you for showing me what true love looks like because without you. I don't know where I would be. If I told the broken teenager girl, this is what love looks like she would have laughed at us. But here we are and I love seeing it between us. 

I promise to continue showing you that love we have learn from one another, I promise to love you with each adventure that will come at us. That we will continue to fight just like we been doing. Whether it's our crazy families or just the world coming at us. You are my best friend, my true love, and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with til the end of time.I love you,Jack Liam Ridley-Lowden, I love you no matter what comes our way." Fallon said to Liam. 

Liam then pulled her into a passionate kiss and put his nose on her nose. He then use his thumb to wipe away her tears. As they stayed like this in quiet for a few moments. 

Liam finally broke the silent, "You don't have to be scared anymore." Liam said to her."What about the prenups?" Fallon said. Liam then took her hand and led her down the stairs to walk by a empty sidewalk. He then took her by a lake that was nearby. 

Fallon looked at him confused. "I'm not going to read it. But, we are going to destroy it together." Liam said as he got a match and started to burn a few pages. 

The whole thing took about twenty minutes, but once they were done, Liam took the papers and put it in a bag to throw away later. 

"No matter, what fight comes our way, this love between us is real because somehow we always come back to one another." Liam said to her. "I'm not scared anymore." Fallon told him.

And Fallon was serious about this. She wasn't scared of their future because somehow Liam did this instead of screaming and running away. Fallon couldn't wait til she could call him husband. But she knew that was just a title. Right now, this was what was inside of the title.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like this? Let me know by commenting and leaving a kudo. Thank you.
> 
> If you want more stories be sure to check out my A-Z twoshots of Liam and Fallon if you haven't already.


End file.
